RWBY: Crossroads of Remnant - Crossed Trailer
by AustinxMartin
Summary: Its a simple find and kill job for two mercenaries, the last jobs they'll ever have to take, but there is always more to something than its face value. 1st of 4 Trailers.


_"We don't live in a world of 'ifs'. We live in a world of 'do' and 'do not'. Die saying 'oh well' rather than 'what if'"_

Conflict was not anything new for Remnant or its inhabitants. For many it was seen as a necessary evil in order to bring peace to their own villages or faction from rival factions or the demonic beasts that roamed the surface. Others saw the conflict as an opportunity to spread their influence much like what the Faunus, human-animal hybrids, have done with their reformed White Fang.

Others just flow with the tide, using it to their own advantage, using it to help others, or in come cases, using it to tie up loose ends.

The cliffs off the eastern coast of the Kingdom of Vale wasn't really too much to look at. Not until the secluded railway was built right near the ocean and it wasn't the kind of government sanctioned building.

Up on the cliff near the treeline stood two young men. Both of them being in their teenage years, short-ish in stature, as well as armed.

One had a tanned complexion, short white hair, blue eyes, grey garb that looks like something ripped straight out of an assassin's movie, as well as a blue scarf. he was leaning against a tall reinforced-titanium spear that looked just like a traditional spear, albeit more metallic than wooden.

The other young man had a dark complexion which was slightly lighter than the usual, shaggy dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The outfit consists of a black hooded-jacket, half-zipped, revealing a grey shirt within. He also wears dark grey cargo pants (quite a few pockets on them) and also sports dark brown boots. At his hip lied a black sheath to a sword and judging by the curve of the sheath, the sword is of eastern influence **(A/N: A Chinese war sword called a Dao, but since China doesn't exist in Remnant...)**.

Both of their respective crest-like emblems could be found directly on their person, near the assassins scarf and peaking out from the jacket of the mercenary. The horn of a train could he heard in the distance as the two young men inched closer to the cliff-side.

The darker man looked over to his partner, "Well this is it Tsuki. Our last job before we part ways". The newly named Tsuki responded, "Yeah, you know the drill Phantom: get on, find the target as fast as possible, eliminate him, get off"

Tsuki then looked at Phantom, "Your going into the academy, aren't you?", to which Phantom sighed, "It's about time I stop living in the shadows, I only wonder how my family will react..."

The train rushes into view, not too far from where the two are set up. Tsuki turns to the objective, "Later, right now we got a job to finish. You'll need your strength for what's to come".

Phantom nods and prepares for the challenge ahead. The long train rushes past the cliff-side as Phantom and Tsuki leap onto one of the cargo beds. Both of them are well experienced in jobs like these so the fall doesn't affect them. Both of the mercenaries rush forward, jumping from car to car until they are about three cars away from the head. Tsuki breaks the lock off of a door in the roof of the car and both hop down.

The car looks like its mainly for storage as there is no windows or seats to indicate that someone should be here. Phantom and Tsuki land in the car as two White Fang grunts see them drop in. "Looks like we avoided most of the traffic", Phantom comments before he springs forward at the grunt, sword drawn. Phantom pins the grunt against the door leading to the next car and uses the heavy pommel of the sword to knock out the guard before he can draw a sword. A large banging against metal sound can be heard echoing through the trains cars as Phantom turns to the other guard, only to find him dead on the floor, blood pooling around him.

Phantom sighs, "Can you at least have some mercy on these guys? I mean, they are just misguided". "They've chosen what their path in life is, they suffer the consequences just like we will, eventually", Tsuki responds coldly. "At any rate, lets get a move on". Phantom rolls his eyes and moves on to the next car.

The next car is similar to the last, only no one is actually there. Phantom looks to Tsuki, "Think they planned for us?". "Maybe, but when has that ever stopped us?" "True", Phantom acknowledges as they prepare for whats behind the final car.

The two move on to the final car and it opens only to reveal a tall dark skinned man with what looks like dark blue medium to heavy armor covering his chest down. The face, being completely exposed, reveals a man with long dreadlocks, a thick mustache and beard and an eye patch covering his left eye, the right is colored dark grey. The sight of the man alone was enough to freeze Phantom completely, never mind the weapon.

The man laughs, "Well, well, well. What have we here? I haven't seen a Crossford in years, and now all of a sudden Leo's boy shows up?". Tsuki keeps his composure, "We were told that an Adam Taurus would be on this train-" "And I am". The calm voice of a certain bull faunus entered the room. Adam walked out from behind the tall man, black blazer present as well as his mask on, "So Markus Crossford, nice to meet you. Unfortunately, you won't have the chance to leave this train". And with that, Adam shot his sword out of its sheath, towards Markus.

Still shaken, Markus was barely able to bring his sheath up to block the shot which was followed by Adam darting towards Markus with a look that was ready to kill. Tsuki took the initiative to attack Adam, thrusting his spear through the two that were clashing, "I'll finish the mission, you deal with this roadblock". Adam grunted from the three-way deadlock, "Have it your way", and pushed Markus off, now dishing high speed strikes towards Tsuki. Tsuki was no slouch either as they both rivaled each others speeds, trading blow for blow as Adam seemed to start glowing.

Markus stared towards the giant in front of him, "Relax, I'm an old family friend of the Crossford family. You may call me DannyP, but now its time for combat". DannyP picked up his crescent-bladed halberd **(A/N: A Chinese Guandao for better terms)** and threw it at Markus, disappearing in the process. Markus unsheathes his sword and gets ready to block the impending strike and when the halberd was just about to hit, DannyP reappeared right in front of Markus. The force of the strike was five times stronger than it should've been as Markus started to buckle and fall to a knee.

With a grin, DannyP pushed Markus away, causing him to roll backwards to regain his bearings. Markus split his sword into two lighter swords of the same length, _'Barely even 10 minutes into this mission and its already gone pear-shaped. Even if I manage to get through his giant weapon, there's still a whole suit of armor behind that'_, Markus thought. _'I guess I just have to buy Tsuki time to finish Adam'_, and with that, Markus charged towards DannyP.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuki and Adam continued to trade their blows and Adam's hair and markings were starting to glow. Tsuki jumped back as Adam sheathed his katana. Tsuki backed up towards the back of the car as Adam ran towards him. Adam was getting ready to unleash some sort of power attack until he started stalling, as if being slowed down. Adam had begun to swing his katana from its sheath in an upward arc as Tsuki simply stepped to the side. Then Adam returned to normal and the slash came full force, destroying the back of the car. Adam looked confused until his back met the butt-end of Tsuki's spear. Adam went flying towards the back of the train as Tsuki pursued him.

* * *

Until this point, Markus had been playing defense. DannyP was too powerful on his own and the strikes where he would disappear and then reappear were way stronger so Markus had been on a game of dodging his strikes. _'C'mon Tsuki. Finish up with your battle'_, Markus thought desperately. Suddenly, the battle was stopped by the shots of bullets. Both DannyP and Markus had backed from each other and they tuned to see the face of Adam. DannyP smiled while Markus looked shocked, then Tsuki walked up from behind Adam, standing next to him. DannyP kept his smile while Markus just looked confused, "Uh, hello? Adam is right next to you. What's the matter?".

Tsuki looked grimly at Markus, "Sorry Phantom, there's been a change to plans". This was followed by Adam shooting at Markus, the first few hit him and the next few were blocked with the twin swords. "What the hell is th-", DannyP threw his halberd at Daniel which he was forced to dodge. With three highly capable fighters in front of him, Markus did the only sensible thing to do, cut and run. Markus darted towards the broken end of the car as Adam continued shooting at him.

Eventually, numerous shots his Markus and his aura finally broke before he fell off the open end of the train into the ocean off the coast of Vale. DannyP looked at Tsuki, "You could've easily used your semblance to slow him down and kill him. Why didn't you?".

Tsuki smiled, "Killing him here is just too easy. He's signing up at one of the academies, so I'll just sign up at Haven and meet Markus at the Vytal Festival Tournament. No one actually knows my face so it'll be easy to sign up as a student". Adam walked up, "So humans? We have a deal. You two will continue to lend me your strength when I require it, and don't interfere with White Fang business unless I tell you to so. And are we sure Markus can survive long enough to actually get back to Vale?"

DannyP looks out to the distance to see two birds, specifically corvids, flying towards the coast near the site of where Markus fell off. DannyP smiles once again, "Of that, I have no doubt".

* * *

**Happy New Year to everyone as it will be January 1st, 2020 by the time this comes out, and what better way to kick off the year than with a trailer to one of the new stories coming this year, RWBY: Crossroads of ****Remnant.**

**Not too much information I have for you all here but the one thing I can say is that while I am an avid RWBY fan, I don't really like some of the decisions made post Volume 3 so once this story finishes Volume 3, the plot may deviate completely to the original or it may stay the same with other major changes. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

**Anyways, hope you all are enjoying your time with family and friends and here's to 2020 being a phenomenal year for everyone. 3 more trailers to go after this one and I'll see you all later!**

**Peace,**


End file.
